


Confession

by hrc_xx



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrc_xx/pseuds/hrc_xx
Summary: A sad love story.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> 文法不完美文筆不細緻  
> 很散的文  
> 謝謝

「」  
開機。  
打開instagram。  
點進視窗。  
「已讀。」  
退出視窗。  
切換帳號。  
點進視窗。  
上面顯示一條一小時前的訊息，來自我朋友。  
「傳了嗎？」  
「讀了嗎？」  
「喔幹」  
「喂」。  
「好的，再見我的第一次告白。」我顫抖地把這段文字打上去。現在想來也奇怪，當時心跳碰碰碰的響，怎麼比告白前還緊張？  
「等等，我剛才想了一下，這算失敗嗎，畢竟我什麼都沒問。」  
「冷靜。」  
「我很冷靜阿。你看看我早就猜到他會已讀，是不是很厲害。」  
我忍不住想，跟他相處了那麼久，那近乎偏執的理性，我終究也染上了一點。

當我之後再想起那年的一月下旬，那些日子彷彿被我親手埋進了，遠在荒郊野外，鳥不生蛋的墳裡，甚至沒有墓碑。  
我不想它重新出現，典藏了貼文，刪了照片，彷彿是一所染疫的醫院，束手無策只能封院，連一片灰塵，一口氣都容不得出現。

之後想起那段日子，只剩嘆息。  
笑了笑，怎能稱為那段日子呢？你是走出去了是不是？「那段日子」是給過去的事用的，  
而你根本就還深陷其中。

跟我很好的班導師曾在一個中午告訴我，  
「若宸，還記得今天上課講的嗎？」  
「浸淫日廣，他，或者你，這個坑只會越來越大。」  
「趁還淺的時候快爬出來吧，後面怕就沒這麼容易了。」他喝了一口茶，  
「你這樣會把自己搞得很累啦。３０分了，拉窗簾，去睡吧。」  
接著揮揮手就把我趕走。  
回到座位上，我思考了挺長一段時間。  
當時的我還天真（或說不知道腦子哪部分有問題），沒怎麼聽進老師的話。  
現在我只想道歉。我苦了自己。

這一年，就很像一場無止盡的手術。  
不上麻藥地把自己剖開，把臟器使勁扯出來，  
一個一個戳、刺、搔、扔，看會有什麼反應。  
一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。而我也在慢慢腐爛。

我三年級的時候吧，右手大拇指旁有一個蠻大的長型傷口。  
那時的我，每當傷口好了，痂結完了以後，便會不自覺把痂摳掉。然後把血擠出來。我其實挺享受血慢慢溢出來的過程。  
日復一日，很快就被我媽發現了。他曾經為了這件事打我罵我，  
說這以後會留疤，不好看。  
最後傷口也慢慢癒合了，  
只是每次看到右手，都會有一種「我這裡以前有傷」的感覺。  
但是，我那喜歡摳痂的壞毛病（惡趣味）還是沒改掉。

九下，有一次我陪我朋友上去找他男朋友。  
我的另一個朋友路過，我們暫且叫他C吧。  
我跟C交情不錯，C也跟他是朋友。  
當時他們那群人好像要一起去找老師吧，反正我就叫住C跟他打招呼。  
我朋友其實知道我的本意是想讓他注意到我，但他沒說，假裝在旁邊跟男友卿卿我我。  
我叫了C。  
他沒有回頭。  
我也想說算了，悻悻然地走回我朋友身邊。我忘記她男友也知道我和他的事了。  
「欸他完全沒有要理你欸。」他說。  
What a word. 這句話繚繞在我腦海長達一個禮拜。錐心痛啊，兄弟。  
我朋友事後看到我眼神不對，過來安慰我。  
「反正那也是事實。」我邊下樓邊看著5樓的風景說。

四月七日星期二，畢業歌錄音。我  
整個禮拜都不得安寧。我緊張又興奮，班導都覺得我瘋了。  
「又不是什麼特別的事，只是錄音，而且我不喜歡主任......」。（他常常這樣講）  
真正的那天之前，我的歌詞，不知道在哪。  
我傳了告白之後的第一則訊息給他，只得到我不知道，和一張模糊的照片。  
「這就夠了。」我想，「至少他願意回我訊息。」  
我超緊張，整天都吃不下飯，上課也一直分心，像極了生活體驗營之前的國小生。  
錄音前，他叫我試聽新的版本。我接過他的耳罩式耳機，戴在自己頭上。我真的，真的，很...不知道怎麼說。  
等待的過程中我問了一些問題。關於那封信。  
「結果他當時在博多的電器行？他還說被我嚇到了。」  
隔天我向導師報告那天的情況。我笑了笑，  
「阿不就一個敢問一個敢說。」  
「你錯了。」班導說。  
「他怎麼不敢說，是你啊，你敢問他就沒什麼不敢說的。」

全年級同樂會的時候，直升班回到班上跟我們一起「慶祝」。  
顯然是折磨，我想。  
坐到班導身邊，除了想珍惜時間，在緣盡於此之前多聊聊，也是，給自己一個庇護。  
不久後他抱了另一塊雞排回來。  
我有看到，他們兩個站在柵欄前，彷彿旁邊都沒有人一樣說著。天知道他們在說什麼，反正肯定是「忘我」的。  
畢竟我只瞟了一眼，就收回視線。  
共同好友看到異狀，轉頭就問他：「另一塊雞排？」。  
「她昨天去拔牙，不能吃。」他說，聳聳肩。  
「哇嗚，好閃，老師你看看他們。」我轉頭衝導師笑了一下。  
導師看進我的眼睛：「對啊，怎麼......」。  
我也沒再聽下去了，一切都過於錐心刺骨，剮心掏肺，彷彿被凌遲。  
我知道我保持著看戲的微笑，最常見的那種。  
然後同時血流成河。

「大家，我和@owen_hou在一起了。」  
他女朋友，簡稱玠嫂3.0的這段訊息從他們五人群，到C輾轉經過我的好友，最後到我耳裡。  
最初我也只是聽聽，因為早就有猜到，也從本人那邊得到證實了。  
我沒想過它有副作用。這句話至今無法從我腦海抹去。

「所以，現在到哪一步了？」我翹腳坐在他鄰邊的椅子上。  
「什麼？」  
「和3.0ㄚ，廢話。」我喝了一口水。  
那水杯是我的嗎？我不知道，一心專注於保持「正常」。  
「就...很一般。」  
「親了嗎。」  
「蛤？？」他瞪我，斜了一眼隔壁桌，家長桌。  
「抱了嗎。」  
「嗯。」  
「喔喔，牽了嗎，必須的吧。」  
「嗯。」  
我努力扮演那天的角色，愛八卦的朋友。  
我想頗成功。  
「告訴我任何進展ㄛ，我很期待。」他臨走之前，我露出姨母笑，最常見的那種。  
「切。」他瞥了我一眼，帶上門。  
我想我大概就是一個這樣的人，明知道自己痛苦的點，卻不停的戳他，想要虐待自己，又寬恕。  
I’m my own hell. Indeed.

10/31，靜心校慶。我回去履行我會回去的約定。  
我看到他了，我的第一份食物就是從他手上遞來的。  
C半熱情半脅迫的招呼我買他們班的關東煮。  
我當然說好，因為他站在旁邊。  
關東煮要加一種紅色的醬，我很想問他有沒有辣，但這句話就是卡在喉嚨裡，出不來的話轉成的眼神。我甚至不知道他有沒有看懂。那是一個叫我放心的眼神嗎？還是他在想怎麼我又出現了？我不知道，我們只是交換了好多眼神。  
最後還是我爸看到紅色的醬，自己開口問的。  
他說沒有，沒有看我。  
從他手上拿到的時候，我說了一聲謝謝。  
很小聲，我相信沒有其他人聽到。  
不過是為了什麼？  
我曾經想道歉，為了一切我所做出的，我認為自私的行為。  
我搗亂了他的生活（先不說我被自己搞得多，chaos），強行進入而沒有過問。  
我更多想道謝，他接受我（可能吧），容納我攪亂，陪我還花口水跟我講道理。  
因為他多多少少知道我當下完全聽不進去（我的反應，對）。  
離開攤位前我又大聲說了一次謝謝，對朋友。  
後來我們在操場中遇到很多次，我都跟我妹，或學弟走在一起。  
他有看到，我也不揣測了。  
至少他開心的笑著。雖然不是對我。

兩點多，快結束了，我帶著我妹巡最後一圈。  
「要喝什麼嗎。」  
「沒有吧。」  
「冰淇淋紅茶？」我看著前面家長顧的一攤。  
「那這樣，我算你們一杯的錢，給你們三杯？如何？」那個媽媽告訴我。  
「啊不用，兩杯就好了，謝謝！」半推半就，我做出最終決定（省略了很多「過程」）。  
「謝謝。」我拿過飲料，看著家長說。  
「等等，你是，那個誰，忠班的嗎？九忠？」  
我愣了一下，在忠跟孝之間反覆（我也曾經是孝班的）。  
「呃...對。」  
「你叫什麼，我想一下。黃...黃若宸嗎？」我被嚇到了，一下被逼問一堆關於我的事實(facts)，真有審訊的感覺。  
「對，請問您是...？」  
「噢，我是熙玠媽媽。」面前的女人掛著完美的笑容看著我。Craps, 難怪這麼眼熟。  
「喔，原來！難怪我覺得你很眼熟！」  
「高中還......」  
無意義的寒暄。  
我後來告訴班導這件事，用的是經歷恐怖故事的語氣。  
「那不錯啊，不是嗎？」  
他對我笑了一下，轉回去顧自己班的孩子。

「Sent this to someone who makes you smile in 2019.」  
我毫不猶豫，第一個就傳給他，也只有他。  
他回了我一個李奧納多的cheers。  
你可想像我當時有多開心，整個人縮在沙發一角，對著手機傻笑，整隻手都在抖。  
在高中開學前的問卷調查，最開心的事那欄我甚至填了這個。  
Doubtlessly, you make my smile in 2019. But the time you make me cry in 2020, is way more than you make me smile.

事後好久，我向我的朋友—同時也是他的朋友提起這件事。  
他問我，還記不記得冬天的體育課，我們在室外打羽球的那堂。我說廢話，我當然記得。  
其實並不然，因為那晚發生的事著實有些尷尬，我都不太願意記得。  
那天寒風刺骨，我們的體育老師堅持要到外面上課。  
入夜了寒風更是囂張，彷彿要艷壓群芳，一點情面都不留。我們就在跑道邊緣和風奮鬥，試圖要跟他爭個高下。  
其實就是打羽球。  
風越變越大的時候，我們索性站在旁邊聊天，也不爭了。  
說著說著，不知怎的聊到我男閨蜜。我們關係十分密切，有時候看起來簡直跟一般情侶沒兩樣（別人說的。）  
我的朋友開始起哄，說著我跟我的男閨其實一直都是一對吧，之類的傳聞。  
我聽到自然有些疙瘩，但實在忍不下去了，就拿著球拍走回原本的位置。  
他就很自然的走到我對面。發球。  
無論我失誤多少次，他都耐心撿球，繼續和我說說笑笑。  
我朋友和我說，那天他們其實在旁邊賭，看我們會不會交往。  
我兒子（炸毛蘑菇），也對我說過一樣的話。  
原來不只我這麼期待啊。

「從七年級開始的。」很神奇吧，班導是唯一一個知道這段完整故事的人。  
第一次牽手，第一次對拍。  
奇怪，我怎麼就掉進去了，  
還不自知呢？

你知道嗎，我們所創造出的那些代號，我一個都不記得了。1.0？2.0？A？B？那些都是誰，我時常問自己，但我找不到答案。  
你知道嗎，大選那天偷拍但被你不幸發現的照片，是我的桌布和頭貼。  
你知道嗎，畢業文和2020回顧文，我原本要把你放第一張。  
你知道嗎，我小帳、迷你帳和我寫的文，有多少是關於你的。  
你知道嗎，我做了多少次有關你的夢，在義大利，在公館，在學校，在會議室，甚至在我阿嬤家對面的路上。有大教堂，有 live stage，有展覽，有日記和奇怪的數字。  
有好幾次我是笑醒的，因為我看到你了。  
你知道嗎，那天，是我的手機密碼。而你知道，我有多看重隱私。

我一直說服自己是「喜歡」你，而不是「愛」。  
我愛你，這句話太沈重。  
但是事實。  
我知道回不去了。但我希望你能好好的。  
就像我說的，享受生活，意氣風發。  
That’s all I want. Even though it’s torturing me.  
我會走出去的。雖然可能以年計。但我會走出去的。  
以後不會有像聖晚一樣，一個有女朋友，和另一個沈浸在舊愛無法自拔的人，站在角落孤單跳著舞，看著花蝴蝶盡情飛舞、綻放光芒的場景了。  
我會找到下一個人。只是需要時間。  
有一天，你也會跟其他人一樣，是我可以笑笑帶過，不再在內心泛起漣漪的存在。  
在那之前，我還是會繼續喜歡你。用盡全部精力去喜歡，繼續製造偶遇，繼續聽電音，繼續在半夜想你。  
我一直跟你說，我不用男朋友，我是不婚主義。  
因為，我愛你。After all these time.

「我不喜歡你了，我愛你。」

————————

「嗨，你可能會覺得很唐突，但我有件事要跟你說。

我喜歡你。

你可能看到這邊就失去了看下去的耐心，但且聽我娓娓道來。  
我認為你可能已經發現了，如果沒有，那也不是什麼重要的事。  
選在今天跟你告白，是因為我真的憋不住了。從畢旅結束憋到現在，足足有半年之久，我認為我已經很了不起了（謎之發言）。  
有很多小細節都足以讓我心動（即使我是一隻山豬）。比如說你那天幫我拿養樂多、晚讀幫我拿個餐盤、在我的脅迫下幫我裝水、或者是陪我做任何一件無聊的事。  
真正心動，是在騎腳踏車那天（對 就是你現在還瘋狂被我嘲笑的那天）。你想想，如果我不在乎你，我怎麼會跑去幫你牽車即使我已經有點頭暈、跟彧哥等你爸來接（其實我大可直接跟雷騎回去），又或者，問你要不要吃東西（我很餓其實）。  
你不在台灣的這幾天，我才開始認真的思考這個問題，因為我發現你不在的時候，我一直瘋狂失常。幾乎每個人都告訴我趕快去告白，不然再憋下去說不定會影響到未來的其他事。  
於是我在一月十九日晚上下了決定，我要跟你告白。  
在這期間我詢問了好多人的意見，有另一半的沒另一半的全都問，我把這件事看的很重，因為這是我第一次鼓起勇氣告白。  
之前都在窗戶紙已經捅破後才驚覺失去了表露心意的機會，所以這次，我不會再讓機會溜走。  
其實我記得你的一切好惡，你喜歡的歌我也有去聽，你感興趣的一切我都有嘗試過，其實我遠比表面要喜歡你 。但我沒說。  
「我喜歡你。」只是一句表露自己情感的句子，我只是想告訴你，你現在就是我前進的動力，是那一盞燈，是我為何而笑，是我眼中那個閃閃發亮的人。  
看到這邊你可能會覺得我不像我，但文字是我唯一可以表達自己心意的工具。  
はい、以上でーす！  
我簡單（？）的表達一下我的情感，你想表達你的想法請便，沒有的話我要去吃年夜飯了，除夕快樂。」

Written 20200124

夢很美，謝謝。

**Author's Note:**

> Put loads of effort writing this.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Feel free to comment below.
> 
> XX


End file.
